


Did I ever tell you?

by ClaraNotOswald



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Jealous Sherlock, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Other, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Short One Shot, Sulking Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraNotOswald/pseuds/ClaraNotOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is getting annoyed with John's girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I ever tell you?

Another girlfriend gone. Why does John have so many dates? It seems he’s out every night with a new girl. Another girl whose name I can forget, another girl who is guaranteed to last less than a week.

Why does it bother me so much? Every time he finds a new girlfriend, she’s suddenly the focus of his life. Who cares about anyone else? They could die and he wouldn’t care. No, that’s harsh. He’s not that bad. But it feels like it…

The worst part is, when they dump him he always runs back to me. He shouldn’t care so much, but he does. There’s so many of them I can’t keep track but he still runs back, broken, with his tail between his legs. Even if he knew they were horrible. I’m there, his sanctuary. If he’s sad he knows I’ll always be there, at 221B. Maybe with a case to keep his mind off things.

                I have always seen love as a disadvantage, never been interested myself.  It’s pointless, and anyway, caring is not an advantage. But what if it is? When John has a girlfriend, he is a completely different person. He seems… happy. Happier than he ever is with me, or with anyone else.

I find myself looking at girls, wondering if they would ever date me, wondering what it would be like. Would it be enjoyable? I can’t tell.

_Sherlock, I’ve met up with an old friend from school. I think she likes me, should I ask her out? – JW_

_I DON’T KNOW AND I DON’T CARE –SH_

_*Delete*_

_How should I know? I’ve never had a girlfriend. –SH_

_*Delete*_

_Why not? You’ve been single since yesterday.–SH_

_*Send*_

                If only he would stop bothering me about them! He knows full well that I know nothing about girls or girlfriends. He always comes to me for advice on the one thing I am utterly clueless about, and I’m not ashamed to admit it.

_I think she’s flirting with me. Should I go for it? I think I like her as well! –JW_

_I’VE TOLD YOU ALREADY, I DON’T GIVE A DAMN. –SH_

_*Delete*_

_Sentiment has always been a human weakness. Fortunately I don’t have any so I can’t help you. –SH_

_*Delete*_

_Do what you think is best.–SH_

_*Send*_

 

 

I wonder how long this will last. If she is an old school friend, then she might be permanent. On the other hand, my speculations were similar for his previous girlfriend and she only lasted for a day. I can read people but not minds. Especially if they are in a language I don’t understand. The only one. Love

_Wow! I asked her out and she said yes!!! I think she wants to kiss me!! –JW_

_I REALLY COULDN'T CARE LESS. –SH_

_*Delete*_

_How Nice. -SH_

_*Send*_

I have often wondered if I am capable of feeling love. Usually, my feelings are stored safely in my Mind palace where no-one can see them. If there was someone, I wonder what they would be like. Would they come to me for help? Would I actually try to help them, even if they are being boring? Would they depend on me? Yes, I think I would like that. Would I be able to live with them? I should hope so. Someone not boring, then. Someone with no annoying habits.

_Sherlock, this girl is brilliant!! I think I'm in love!! – JW_

_I DON'T CARE. -SH_

_*send*_


End file.
